


It's Not a Cinderella Story

by starbeainmeluni



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Rich Taekwoon, Sexual Tension, Worker Wonsik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbeainmeluni/pseuds/starbeainmeluni
Summary: － (...)There are men who make us act different from who we are and feel something that teens confuse with love, but it is a purely sexual bond. There are men who just from cross their gaze with you already know that sex will blow your mind, of those sexes you will never think of the tasks you still have to fulfill the next day or buy a bouquet of flowers for your mother's birthday. You will not even think. And you get so lost and stunned by the sexual feeling before any touch that you stay that way, looking from afar, exchanging a few words, he smirking when I blush. Because no one wants the feeling to go away.





	It's Not a Cinderella Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Não é uma história de Cinderela](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/381189) by starbeainmeluni. 



> Well, this one is my only story which i have in english so I though "Why not?"  
> English is not my first language. Please, be kind  
> I hope everybody enjoy it! ^^

Taekwoon hates Korea. Hates all the hypocrisies, demand, homophobia and xenophobia. On that rainy monday in Seoul he desired to be in a caribbean beach or Barcelona being the irresponsible heir his father claims he is, but since his 25th birthday, his parties and trips were barred so he could use the degree of administrator obtained in MIT. He really hoped his father would give him an international branch to run, not that he had plans to get his son involved in a thousand headlines of dating foreign men as CEO, but apparently his father still prefers to put him as his substitute over his sisters who work hard only because Taekwoon is a male and they weren’t. Pathetic.  
The blonde got out of the car with his expression closed by sleepiness and irritated by the rain. He would visit one of the factory floors of the automobile company that was the family business. Taekwoon was good, even if he did not pass that impression and did not try to, with numbers and people management, so he didn’t understand exactly why he would enter the production sector, his father said that the president has to know all sectors and looks close with all employees. Impossible.  
‒ Here are the lathes.  
The room was too noisy, men were concentrating on their jobs and Taekwoon saw everything running through the windows. A man with red hair caught his attention because it was impossible not to have his eyes drawn to how artificial the red was, how much the blue tone of his uniform made him stand out and how it made the tan skin vibrate. Taekwoon shuddered. Looking better, he saw that the man's arms were covered with tattoos, his neck too. The man looked up from behind his goggles and smiled crookedly at the window. Taekwoon felt the chill run slowly through his spine and took some of his self-control not to pant.  
He was too old to be so impressed by another man's physique, but his body was reacting and he had no control. Could only follow the steps of the man in charge to show the factory to the next room.  
The last stop was where he would work for the next months, the manager of the industrial sector's office. He hoped from the bottom of his heart that the old manager had been promoted so that he had this experience and not fired. The place was small and less comfortable than the offices in the central building of the company, Taekwoon knew that the real luxury of the owners could not be shown there in the face of the staff, but It was not that he was angry, he was annoyed at the position itself.  
A deafening noise rang out saying it was time for the workers to go home and they stopped in the open hallway upstairs to watch them go. Again Taekwoon eyes found hairs too red and a easy smile. Why was the man always smiling? His eyes looked tired, but he was always smiling. He seemed to laugh at his little friend's joke beside him, and Taekwoon experienced something like jealousy.

 

The next day he stood up knowing that his responsibility as a manager would begin. His father gave him six months in the position before taking a chair in the administrative center. Again he hoped no one was getting fired for him to get a job.  
Upon arriving at the factory the first thing he did was open the files of his employees to look over the red-haired man. He found it after two cups of latte. Kim Wonsik, 22 years old. He laughed softly because in the photo that had there his hair was light blue and no tattoo appeared on the neck, but there seemed to be some under the collarbone. He looked at that page for hours, or at least felt that way. He demanded himself to see the numbers of cars made in the last month and do what was supposed to do until lunch.  
He start to lunch in the factory refectory, quiet and untouchable on the board table as he should have to appear close to the staff, but his superb air came before him. Taekwoon allowed himself to look at the red haired man, always laughing at his little friend and always nodding his head toward the food.

 

One Tuesday, the sun was shining to burn, two knocks came to his door. It was Wonsik. Taekwoon felt petrified and once again wondered how old he was and who he was.  
‒ Sir, I am Kim Wonsik from turnery, I ask permission to leave early. My sister went into labor.  
Wonsik said all this lowered in respect to Taekwoon’s highest position, with a deep voice the elder had already heard away, when he returned to the normal position he softened his eyes.  
‒ Oh! You have black hair!  
Taekwoon blushed. He'd given up on his father's pressure the day before and still did not recognize himself with his hair so dark.  
－It suits you.  
－If you do wanna leave, please shut up.  
Wonsik smirked and Taekwoon had to squeeze his thigh under the table to maintain his control, even knowing his face should be red.  
－Go! Your sister needs you!  
Wonsik bowed in thanks and left the room. Taekwoon let himself melt in his chair.

 

For the next lunch, while still sitting eating lunch, Taekwoon saw Wonsik stand up and go towards the door. But the brunette was genuinely curious about the baby. Nobody expected, because in people stupid head, gay people do not like children, because in people stupid head gay people chose to be gay and consequently did not have children, but Jung Taekwoon was crazy about them, able to undo himself whole through a childish smile. His nephew was the only thing that brought him peace throughout all South Korea.  
－And your nephew?  
Wonsik looked startled by the sudden question, but proud as anyone who has a new child in the family and dropped to the level of Taekwoon squatting.  
－In fact, Mr Jung, It’s a girl. Her name is Seowoo.  
The youngest took his cell phone out to show his niece in all white and pink in the nursery crib. Taekwoon could not help softening his face and making a slight "O" that indicated how cute the baby was. Wonsik looked at him with obvious surprise, but a good one, as if he had discovered that Taekwoon was not a villain and smiled a lot at his boss. His little friend called him by the arm with a frown to work.  
Ah, the Korean homophobia. His employees should know the rumors and should make a thousand of jokes with it behind his back, Taekwoon could not bring himself to care, but he was annoyed when it was so obvious and how Wonsik looked guilty returning to his post.  
Taekwoon believed that every human being was open to relate to someone of the same sex, either by desperation as happened in prisons and armies to a real attraction as was his case. But no matter the justification, every man could end up having sex with another man. Homophobia for him was only fear to see yourself in this situation, if a guy was afraid to see himself in this situation was because he imagined it and to imagine was to fantasize.  
But Wonsik seemed not exactly afraid of himself, but of the looks around him, because Taekwoon was sure the boy knew what was causing him and was absolutely sure he was having fun.  
Taekwoon went back to work.

 

On Friday he let one of his sister's friends take him out for a drink. In fact Taekwoon and Heechul were close, but for casualties of the age difference they still referred to each other as the sister’s friend and the friend’s brother. The older man took them to a bar where the clientele was not rich like them and no one would recognize them as the heirs they were.  
－So? How is the factory?  
－Tranquil. I find myself not wanting to get out of there because no seniors are there sucking me.  
－But you seem distracted.  
As soon as Heechul uttered the last sentence, a tall man came through the door with stupidly red hair that never seemed to fade. Wonsik was simply dressed in light jeans and a large white T-shirt that showed more clearly the stupid tattoo of his clavicle. You only live once. His whole arm was covered and with the transparency of the shirt it was possible to see that they were also all over his trunk. Taekwoon gasped. He was so simple and yet seemed to have his own glow.  
－Ok. That’s a nice distraction.  
－He works at the factory.  
－Now everything is clear. Is he gay?  
－Hyung, he is my employee.  
－You already said that. I asked if he is gay.  
－He has fun watching me blush close to him or something.  
－Do you blush?  
－Like a teenager.  
－Jesus, Taekwoon.  
Heechul laughed at his friend as he drank again. Taekwoon got lost in Wonsik once again. He did not look comfortable there, he seemed to find the whole menu expensive, and stood looking at the door, stamping his foot. Two other tall men came to the table. Heechul commented on how Wonsik made good friends and Taekwoon could only shut him up. With all his friends at the table Wonsik seemed to relax until his eyes perceived Taekwoon. The boss could pretended to be casual and lifted his glass. Wonsik and his little friend lowered their heads in earnest as the other friends turned to see who they saluted.  
－Now they are talking that we are gays.  
－I don’t care what they talk about.  
Taekwoon was telling the truth. He had simply stopped caring about what people thought of him and what he had to do a long time ago. But there was something still making him look at the table and that something was Wonsik fumbling on his cell phone and not obviously gossiping about his boss's sexuality.  
－Five years ago you would have seduced him.  
－No, I would still be paralyzed. There are men who make us act different from who we are and feel something that teens confuse with love, but it is a purely sexual bond. There are men who just from cross their gaze with you already know that sex will blow your mind, of those sexes you will never think of the tasks you still have to fulfill the next day or buy a bouquet of flowers for your mother's birthday. You will not even think. And you get so lost and stunned by the sexual feeling before any touch that you stay that way, looking from afar, exchanging a few words, he smirking when I blush. Because no one wants the feeling to go away.  
－And how the feeling would go away?  
－There is always the chance you reach your goal and lose your interest for it.  
－I don’t think that’s how sex works.  
－No one will take the ship, if it can go down.

 

But after a few drinks, Taekwoon found himself opening the bathroom door and Wonsik being next in line. His breath quivered and he almost lost control of his legs. Wonsik smiled and said something that could only come from the mouth of a drunkard:  
－It's all right. You're crazy about me, you're not the first.  
Taekwoon felt something big opening inside him and taking over, as if he were no longer himself, or became a new one. He reached for Wonsik's mouth, but found the neck where he kissed and bit.  
－I’m not crossing this line with you, boss. And I Know you like this game.  
－So you like to know that I want you? So you're just going to give me what I want when you get sick? －Taekwoon slipped out of his neck but pressed their hips together.  
－But you will also get sick as soon as the sun rises.  
－And what’s wrong with that?  
Wonsik for the first time seemed to lose control, not about himself since Taekwoon felt him hard against his pelvis, but about the situation.  
－I can’t do anything now, my friends are out there.  
Taekwoon thought "coward" but said:  
－So give me room to leave.  
Wonsik did it. Taekwoon looked down and thought how to disguise an erection in a fucking yellow pants and forced all his shirt down. He nodded to Heechul as they were leaving. They paid in cash.

 

Taekwoon was a good worker. He not liking to do something did not mean that when he did not have options he would not do it well. He always stayed until after hours checking his reports. So he really thought he was alone when he left the factory, not expecting Wonsik to be waiting for him in the parking lot, let alone offering a helmet and space on his motorcycle.  
They ended up in an apartment on the roof, as Taekwoon had only seen in dramas on TV. Wonsik looked dull and first wanted to make Taekwoon comfortable when the older man swore he would only be thrown against the door and kissed until he was out of breath. He sat up in bed knowing that whether, late or not, he would end up there. He looked at all the posters of American rappers and heard being yelled from the kitchen at a thin wall away if he wanted anything. He accepted a glass of water.  
－You do like rap.  
－I even trained to be a idol.  
－What made you give up?  
Wonsik was sitting in the chair by his desk where a notebook and some photos landed facing Taekwoon at the end of the bed. He seemed to think if he would answer or not. He looked at the wardrobe next to him, the small TV closest to Taekwoon, and finally the Tupac above the headboard.  
－When you put ten boys full of hormones inside a house, do not give them free time or permission to have a girlfriend, things happen.  
－Oh!  
－The company found out and I got kicked out. I found it impossible to continue.  
－What your friends knows about it?  
－They think I just give up. Jongin still tries to be an idol so I know he knows because I know it should happen to him or to at least two boys from his possible group. But…  
－It’s not something you say aloud.  
－I'm not rich like you for people don’t care about my sexual orientation. Here in the world of normal, hard-working people being gay is seen as weakness and if I want to survive the next pay I can’t be weak.  
Taekwoon could not say he understood, because he did not lived a second of his life without being a billionaire, but he could imagine himself in Wonsik's place. Living in that apartment, operating the lathe every day, going out to drink in a more expensive bar with his friends few times. Taekwoon stood up and snuggled into Wonsik's lap, being kissed calmly, and in contrast feeling strong hands go all over his body, tighten his thighs and his butt. Wonsik stood with Taekwoon on his lap and threw him on the bed, kissing his neck and opening the shirt button-by-button.  
－I had seen you in pictures of the company's chic parties and of course I knew you were gay because people gossip. But I did not imagine that I would react like a teenager when I noticed you staring at me through the glass. It seemed like my blood would boil, and I feel so corny saying that now.  
It was all right for Taekwoon, because it was good to know he was not alone from the first moment. He knew exactly what Wonsik was talking about. Taking his uniform was tricky, and he settled into bed while the other stepped out of it to get naked. He also took off his pants.  
－You look like a cocky rich kid that puts people off, but I could only see myself wanting to make you cum screaming my name. The name of a guy who is so far beneath the heir you are.  
Again something bewildered Taekwoon and he jumped into Wonsik's mouth in a hurry and willingness to be devoured, forcing his hip against the other desperate for friction, for feeling his skin touching another skin. And he moaned as soon as he began to be masturbate. He was not one to give in, or to be a bottom always, much less the first time he have sex with someone, but if he actually used the word that hammered his head, he wanted to be fucked.  
And he was. As expected Taekwoon lost the ability to think when Wonsik put a finger inside him, and when he was ready he had no name or a family to inherit. He was a body desiring another body. The other body was thin but toned, full of writing, and with a tanned color that pulsed in the yellow light of the room. When that body entered his, it was like activating nerves that had never been used. He knew in the back of his brain that he was behaving like an animal, but he also felt free.  
When they finished, he never felt so relaxed in his life and was unable to leave the place. Wonsik also seemed to be regaining consciousness without quite believing in what he had experienced.  
－If you want to, we'll kill my dad, get the money and run off somewhere. Or we can do exactly the same, but without killing my father.  
Wonsik laughed more of Taekwoon's attempt to be funny than the phrase itself. He turned his finger on the white hips of the older man as a tender affection.  
－I'm not your cinderella, Taekwoon. This is not a Cinderella story because Cinderella is not a tall lathe-turner.  
They spent more time staring at each other, but without discomfort, quite the opposite, they seemed to belong there.  
－I’m not sick yet.  
－The sun had not yet risen.－Wonsik smiled－How long will you stay as the factory manager?  
Taekwoon did not know if Wonsik was asking because he wanted to know how much longer they were going to keep doing that or if they were never going to have sex again and wanted to know how long they would have to cross in the cafeteria. He concluded that he did not care, not at that moment:  
－Four months.  
Wonsik got to his feet, put on his underwear, and headed for the kitchen making Taekwoon frown.  
－I’ll make some coffee. Do you like it?  
Taekwoon smiled. He loved coffee.


End file.
